herofandomcom-20200223-history
Musubi
Musubi '''is the main female protagonist of the story and is the first of Minato's Sekirei. Minato's first Sekirei. She met Minato when she fell out of the sky. She is a power-Strength-type Sekirei. After hearing Tsukiumi say that she is Minato's wife she decides that she is gonna be his wife too. She is very naive and often says things she does not understand. She also eats a lot. At times she has a ferocious bear appear behind her, which didn't actually appear until after she became Miya's disciple. Appearance Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest, which is the second largest of Minato's Sekirei's (the first being Kazehana). Her normal attire is a white gi with red string decorating it that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko with the addition of a short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She also wears a pair of red combat gloves that she only takes off for more social events. A running gag in the story is about how her clothing always ends up torn and tattered every time she fights, which usually results in a scary speech about manners and modesty from Miya Asama. Personality Musubi is very cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any concept of modesty, as she routinely appears either under dressed or with little or no attempt to cover her exposed breasts. She is very naive but insightful, often says things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of Minato's Sekireis, even more so than Kusano. At times she has a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's angry or jealous - the reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. However, she is very eager when it comes into confronting other Sekireis but never fails to be polite as she would usually asks for permission first before fighting them. Musubi is almost always smiling, even when she is upset or angry. She develops a inner visage in the form of a ferocious bear that appears behind her whenever she's jealous or angry. The reason given is because she is Miya's disciple. Partly thanks to the inner visage, she has learned this one. The nickname bear (Kuma) given by Tsukiumi, by Benitsubasa (during the third stage after witnessing her visage) and by the fact of this visage being obviously a bear. While Miya uses the Demonic Visage, Musubi uses the "Bear Visage". Other reference of it, is when she and Tsukiumi protects both Minato and Kagari after the kiss. Musubi is very loyal and keeps her word to the point of trying to fulfill it. It has been seen in her battle with Karasuba; to fight and live until they remain the last Sekireis on the battlefield,3 and Yume; when kidnapped with No.87 Kaho, they swore to Yume that they'd find and be winged by the person they love, and become stronger than anyone else, and when one of them becomes the "last one", the last one would release the Sekireis who had lost their wings back into the freedom of the skies. Beyond that informations, she also exposes rivalry against Tsukiumi (after hearing her proclaiming to be Minato's legal wife). This rivalry consists mostly out of holding shopping contests to decide who is allowed to sit next to Minato during meals (although Musubi hasn't lost once). With the others, she just competes to become closer with her Ashikabi. Musubi is also known in Izumo Inn for being a glutton, eating large amounts of food and is apparently a capable cook, although has only ever been seen cooking curry. Miya's nickname for Musubi is "Natural Big Meals Eater". Abilities and Sekirei Her abilities are classified as a fist-type; using raw might and unarmed combat skills to fight. As such, she relies on punch, kick, throw and jump tactics. While initially very unpolished and full of openings, her constant training with Miya has dramatically improved her fighting skills. Karasuba, one of the strongest Sekirei, strongly believes that in time Musubi will far surpass Yume, a Sekirei that considerably outmatched Karasuba herself. During Benitsubasa's second fight against Musubi, Benitsubasa was quickly overpowered to the point it was suggested she use her Norito against Musubi. '''Attacks: 1. Kuma-ken (Bear Fist) 2. Kuma no Te (Bear Palm) Gallery !twe02.jpg 09r116801050.jpg 017451.jpg 69714-9147.jpg 449275-sekirei2 29.jpg AnimeSekirei113.jpg Sekirei musbi chan bikini by gamera68-d4nw4nx.jpg SEKIREI Pure.jpg WildBear'sVisage01.png Y (11765).jpg Z (0754).jpg Z (464).jpg External Links http://sekirei.wikia.com/wiki/Musubi Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sekirei Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dimwits